


Green is the Color of my True Love

by buckybarnesdeservestobehappy (hutchabelle)



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Double Drabble, Drabble, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mummies, Stucky Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/buckybarnesdeservestobehappy
Summary: Steve gives up his costume in favor of his boyfriend.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	Green is the Color of my True Love

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to Gamora for the story and folk music for the title.
> 
> Written for Stucky Halloween (stucky-halloween) on tumblr and Stucky Bingo 2020.
> 
> Title: Green is the Color of My True Love  
> Creator: buckybarnesdeservestobehappy  
> Card number: 022  
> Square filled: E1; Gamora  
> Rating: T

“Stop squirming.”

Steve grimaced but held still. It wasn’t his fault Bucky in a Gamora costume was unfairly sexy. His boyfriend even looked good painted green.

“You almost done?” Steve asked, exasperation evident.

“Impatient?”

“I can do this all day.”

“Hold your arms out,” Bucky ordered as he circled, his tongue peeking out, a roll of gauze growing ever smaller in his hands.

“A mummy was a stupid idea for a Halloween costume,” Steve muttered and held his arms aloft. “I’m not going to be able to move.”

Bucky wrapped Steve’s left arm in gauze and then worked his way back to Steve’s torso and down the other side.

“You’re a stupid idea,” Bucky murmured absently.

Steve grumbled, “That wasn’t very nice.”

“Since when am I nice?”

“You’re always nice to me.”

“Sure, punk. Whatever you say.”

“Jerk,” Steve snapped and swallowed unexpected hurt.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Bucky drawled and stepped into Steve’s space, dropping the gauze and leaning in for several sweet kisses. Slightly mollified, Steve eagerly met his boyfriend’s lips.

Bucky sighed, “And I can do _this_ all day.”

“We should.”

“You just want to have sex with someone green.”

Steve grinned. “No. Just with you.”


End file.
